Uzumaki: The Reaper Clan
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Everyone knows of the Rikudou Sennin's two sons, but not many knew of his daughter who helped start the Uzumaki clan: known for its unique swordsmen, sealing techniques, and unnaturally long life spans. Hundreds of years later a boy born from the noble house and the leader of the leaves begins his journey to avenge his clan and bring it back from death, as the Last of the Reapers.
1. The Last Reaper

**AN - **Yeah, yeah I'll get back to Shadowfox soon so don't start. Anyway I had this idea grow inside of my head ever since I started to watch Bleach, and now with the Uzumaki shrine and the Shinigami mask thingy I though I'd write what I've thought up so far. I'm going to make the pairings mostly Uzumaki girls since it will be a harem fic, so Tayuya is a yes, Karin is a maybe since I don't really like her but meh, and maybe one OC Uzumaki girl. The only other girl I'm sure of will be Yugito. It wont really be a major Bleach crossover just using some parts from it.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Uzumaki: The Reaper Clan**

Our tale begins long ago when war ran rampant and hate fueled the world, until one man came along. This man was seen as both a god and the father of the modern age. When a great demon arose the people turned to this man to save them, and he did. The man sealed the beast within himself, never to return again.

The man lived well into his late two-hundreds and nearing his deathbed he did two things. The first was the creation of the nine Bijuu through the splitting of the ten tailed beast inside of him. The second was to name his successor. The man asked his two sons a question, 'What is truth?' the eldest son responded 'Power.' while the youngest son responded 'Love'.

The man gave his eldest his eyes, while choosing the youngest son as his successor and gifting him his body. Out of jealousy over not being picked, the eldest brother attacked his brother after their father passed on. The eldest grew to hate the younger and the younger grew to despise the eldest after he killed his first-born. The older brother created the Uchiha clan, while the younger created the Senju. The two clans fought for hundreds of years before eventually reconciling and forming an alliance to create the world's first ninja village.

No one however knew about the sister. While everyone knew about the famous brothers, no one knew about their youngest sister who later used her own gift from her father to cross the planes of the living and meet him once again in death. The daughter wanted to stay in the seireitei with her father and her new-found love Jin Uzumaki, the captain of the Third Division also known as a former member of the Kido Corps and a sealing prodigy. Her father however, told her that she had to return to the human world to look after her brothers and make sure that they didn't destroy the world. After showing her what had happened in the human world she decided to return, with Jin receiving permission to return with her after naming Rose his successor. Jin was warned that in doing so would end his immortality and he would age and eventually die like any other human, but he smiled and said that he would returned with his love soon.

When the couple returned to the land of the living, the daughter tried her best to repair the relationship between her brothers but ultimately failed to bring them together before they had slain each other on the battle field. The daughter lived for forty more years and had given birth to four boys and one girl during her life with Jin. This was the beginnings of the Uzumaki clan, a clan feared for its unique swordsmanship, sealing techniques so advanced that no one could break them and their unnaturally long life spans.

The Uzumaki clan quickly grew due to their long life-spans and eventually was able to make their own ninja village, which later allied itself with Konoha, the village founded by their cousin clans the Senju and Uchiha. Over the years they grew to be greatly feared as swordsmen of unmatched skill, able to shrug off all but lethal injuries. When death befell a Uzumaki however, one of two things happened. The Uzumaki could lose their way and become a hollow or they could overcome death and become a full shinigami.

Due to Jin, their children were born half-shinigami with the ability to become one upon death. This also allowed the Uzumaki clan to unlock their Zanpakuto. While most of the clan was able to eventually use Shikai only seven Uzumaki were ever able to unlock Bankai. The first was Yugi Uzumaki the second son of Jin, who later become the head of the clan with his older brother's acceptance. The last was Yugi's great-great-great-grandaughter Kushina Uzumaki who's Bankai was a direct use of her Saketsu which physically manifested as chains that would siphon away the life-force and strength of anything it touched and gave it to Kushina.

With the fall of Uzushiogakure during the second ninja war however, the Uzumaki that survived were scattered throughout the world. To this day no one knows how the grand whirlpool barrier fell allowing Kiri, Iwa, Kusa, and Yume to invade and destroy Uzu along with the majority of the clan but at the cost of sixty percent of their army. While Konoha was unable to get to Uzu in time to stop the invasion, it did avenge the Uzumaki by annihilating Yumegakure the hidden dream village and severely weakening Kusagakure knocking them down permanently into a lesser village position while Kiri and Iwa still held out.

Five years ago Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to her only son, only to die protecting him an hour later. While the red hair of the Uzumaki clan was a dominant trait, he was born with his father's blonde hair but hung down, ending in points like Minato's spikes. This child was named Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the noble house and heir to the clan. His mother was what was called a Jinchuuriki, a human with a demon sealed inside of them.

For female Jinchuuriki, during pregnancy their seals weaken to where the demon's escape is possible. This usually led to Jinchuuriki being only male unless no other option was possible and in which case the female jinchuuriki was never allowed to have a relationship with any man.

Due to her pregnancy Kushina's seal weakened but thanks to the Uzumaki design it was able to hold, up until a man in mask forcefully extracted the demon from her. In their last moments alive Kushina and her husband Minato Namikaze were able to seal the nine-tailed demon inside of their newborn son.

Today was October 10th, his fifth birthday and the anniversary of the Kyuubi's rampage over Konoha. Normally the boy was under constant watch by ANBU, tonight however a large fight broke out at the festival and Inu, his protector was called away to help stop the fighting. Unknown to anyone the fight was instigated as a distraction for a group of three ninja to sneak into the boy's apartment and kill him.

Inu, having a bad feeling about tonight quickly returned to Naruto's home only to find him riddled with kunai wounds, bleeding out profusely. The ANBU killed two of the intruders and captured the third for questioning but the man had taken a hidden cyanide pill stuck to the roof of his mouth to kill himself. Inu quickly grabbed the boy and shunshin'ed to the hospital before ordering a new ANBU recruit called Neko to tell the Hokage.

The boy was pronounced dead on arrival but the Hokage ordered the doctors and surgeons to do everything possible to keep him alive. After hours of surgery the boy was barely hanging on due to the life-support system and his bloodline.

No one knows how exactly but they all assumed it was the demon's help that allowed the boy to open his eyes once again, three days later. The Sandaime Hokage grew concerned however Naruto changed from the happy-go-lucky boy he knew into to a cold and distant individual. One day he noticed that the boy had a katana tied to his left hip, when he asked Naruto about it, all the boy had said was that it was his. When the Sandaime asked where he found it, Naruto answered that he was born with it. The Uzumaki clan was incredibly secretive about its bloodline so the old Hokage knew nothing about Zanpakuto other than all Uzumaki he ever met had a sword unique to themselves.

Soon after the boy had changed his clothing to a black shirt with black pants and a simple white haori over it. A few days later a mob of civilians angered at the boy's recovery cornered him and tried to kill him once and for all. Before Inu had a chance to intervene Naruto had cut them all down mercilessly before continuing on his path home like nothing happened. Concerned Inu went to the Hokage who ordered him to watch the boy more closely to see if he could find the reason for his change and if the fox is influencing him.

Three years passed and at the age of eight Naruto was already incredibly proficient with his blade. The civilians soon grew to fear him even more as he now fought back and would kill anyone that threatened him. When the Sandaime asked why he would do that the boy responded 'They wish to send me home, I just let them go first.' Confused the Hokage asked what he meant and was answered with 'I guided them to the next life, eventually I will join them and if they wish it we can settle our disputes there.'

A few foolish genin and chuunin tried to kill the boy but soon learned that his speed was greater than theirs. Most would think that it was a simple shunshin but there was no smoke or leaves, nor the flash from Hiraishin. He was simply there one moment and gone the next. Inu having watched the boy in secret learned that he called it Shunpo or Flash Steps, it was then that he truly accepted that this was his sensei's son.

Later on that year the Hokage had asked the boy if he wished to enroll into the ninja academy but much to his surprise the boy declined saying that he would rather perfect his skill than sit at a desk all day. Another year passed and Naruto had grown increasingly aware that someone had watched him, but up until not was not confident enough in his abilities to challenge the spy. Today however, he will be ridding himself of a pest.

**"Shunpo." **Inu had followed Naruto deep into the forest where he usually trained, but couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto was also watching him. While he was sure in his abilities to hide from a nine-year old boy, he reminded himself that this was sensei's son and that's the only thing that kept him alert enough to be able to dodge the sword swing that otherwise would have decapitated him. **"Bakudo #1: Sai." **Naruto said while point his index and middle fingers and Inu who quickly noticed that he could no longer move.

"I have tolerated your presence for far too long. Tonight you will see the new world." Naruto told the ANBU who was using all of his chakra to try to free himself, eventually managing to break free in time to avoid Naruto's swing. The boy's eyes narrowed before gripping his blade tighter and getting into his stance.

Inu however threw his hands in front of him in a placating way, "Wait, wait, wait! Naruto, hold on for a second!" He tried but much to his dismay the boy only dipped deeper into his stance. With a sigh and a slow but deliberate movement he reached for his mask and took it off, revealing a young Kakashi Hatake. "Can I try to explain myself before you try to decapitate me again?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Remove your weapons." The boy's frigid tone demanded making Kakashi flinch slightly but the man did as he was told and slowly removed his kunai and shuriken pouches before throwing them near a tree. The boy raised himself into a more relaxed stance but Kakashi could tell that he was ready to strike or defend at any moment, something only highly skilled and experienced swordsmen could do. _I guess its true what they say about Uzumaki, they know the sword better than anyone else._

**"Bakudo #1: Sai." **Naruto intoned making Kakashi lock up once again, "This time don't break it. Now talk." The boy ordered. Kakashi could feel that this time, whatever jutsu Naruto used on him was stronger than the first time.

Kakashi idly wondered how he ended up in this situation since he was a highly skilled jounin. _Guess I forgot to look underneath the underneath's underneath... and I think I just confused myself... whatever. _"Umm... I guess I should start with an introduction, my name is Kakashi Hatake and Sandaime-sama assigned me to be your body-guard." He said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed once again, "Bodyguard or personal spy?" the boy spit out.

"He's just concerned about you Naruto." Kakashi started, "After that night three years ago you changed... I watched the happy kid I used to protect turn into a hardened killer. I still blame myself for leaving you alone that night to stop the riot... if I hadn't you wouldn't have come so close to death." The jounin said with a saddened expression, still feeling great disappointment in himself even now.

"It would have happened eventually, I was lucky that I died and was able to begin my training early on. Do not blame yourself, if anything you indirectly allowed me to become stronger. When I see my murderers again in the next life I will personally thank them before killing them once again." Naruto told the ANBU who was incredibly confused.

"How... how do you know that you died?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I was able to meet my sword. There are two ways for an Uzumaki to meet his sword, one is through years of training the other is through death. I died and met my sword, but through a special condition instead of passing on I was able to return to the land of the living." Naruto told the man.

"What was this condition?" The ANBU asked.

"That is none of your business Hatake-san." Naruto said coldly making Kakashi sigh and nod. "Tell the Hokage that I do not need a bodyguard or spies. The next he sends will not share your luck." Naruto said before releasing the Bakudo and using Shunpo to return to his apartment leaving Kakashi to report back to the Hokage who was saddened by the news but decided not to tempt Naruto's wrath.

Another year passed and the blonde haired boy could be seen inside of the Hokage's office. "I will be taking a trip outside of Konoha to an Uzumaki three days away. I will return in a week granted that everything goes well." Naruto said not actually asked for permission but more along the lines of informing the aged leader of his intentions.

"Naruto... you know I can't allow you to leave the village by yourself." The old man said with a slight frown.

"I was not asking for permission." Was Naruto's reply making the Sandaime sigh.

"If I let you go on this trip, it will be with a body-guard for your own safety." The Hokage tried compromising.

Naruto stared at the man with a frosty look before speaking once again, "A day before reaching the shrine the guard with stay at the camp and I well meet them back there two days later. As the former head of the Sarutobi clan I'm sure you understand the need to keep clan secrets." Naruto offered seeing as compromising would be fastest way for him to leave.

Sarutobi nodded seeing as this would likely be the best he would get, "That will be fine, you've already met Kakashi before so I'll assign him to be your guard. I will tell him of your stipulation and I will make sure he follows it."

Naruto nodded, "Please tell Hatake-san to meet me at my apartment at eight tomorrow, I'd rather not delay this trip." He said before bowing and leaving the room.

Sarutobi sighed to himself and ordered one of his personal ANBU to fetch him Kakashi so he could tell him about the mission and to not be late. An hour later a pale Kakashi left the Hokage's office to set his alarm clock to seven am, to make sure he got to Naruto's apartment in time tomorrow, fearing all the punishments that the Hokage had told him he would suffer should he be late.

The trip passed by quickly for Naruto while Kakashi felt incredibly awkward the entire time. While the silver-haired jounin tried to start a conversation every once in a while, Naruto only gave either short answers or responses that quickly ended the talks.

Half way through the trip Kakashi stayed at the camp and two days later Naruto had shown up. Kakashi knew that even if he asked what happened he would get nothing so he just kept to himself for the next to days as they returned to Konoha.

On the seventh day like Naruto said they made it back and met with the Hokage to inform him of their return. When Sarutobi asked what happened Naruto only said that he was picking up some things that his mother left him before using Shunpo to return to his home, leaving a stunned Sarutobi and Kakashi who wondered how the boy knew of his mother. Which quickly grew to fear that he might know who his father is.

Another year passed, and while Naruto was usually nowhere to be found he did make deliberate public appearances to let the Hokage know that he was still there. Towards the end of the year he met with the Hokage to discuss something that surprised the man.

"I will enroll into the academy next year." Naruto said decisively.

Sarutobi gained a small smile and nodded, "I see, very well I'll write the paper work up as soon as possible."

"I have one condition to joining your forces however." The boy said making Sarutobi sigh.

_It's always some condition with Naruto. _"What is it?"

"I will wear my mother's old headband from Uzu." Naruto said taking out a polished metal plate with a swirl engraved in the middle sat on a dark red cloth.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he had a similar situation when Kushina had first joined the village, but eventually she took on a Konoha headband thanks to Minato. Naruto however was not only the Yondaime's son but the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and if this will be the only way he will join the Konoha forces then Sarutobi knew that he would have to deal with it and allow it. With another sigh the old man nodded slowly, "That will be fine."

Naruto nodded back, "Then I shall willingly serve Konoha, as the Uzumaki heir." He said, reminding the Hokage of something he wanted to ask the boy.

"Naruto... how do you know about Kushina?" The Sandaime asked carefully.

"My sword told me." Naruto told the man. "I also know of my father but my Uzumaki heritage is more important to me."

"I see..." The old man said, "So you will keep the Uzumaki name then?" He asked.

"Yes, I will restart the Uzumaki clan once I complete my other goals." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi nodded, "Since you already know of your heritage, would you like your inheritance?"

"Did my mother leave me anything here?" Naruto asked quickly.

Sarutobi saddened slighty that the boy only thought of his mother and brushed off his father but didn't let it show on his face, "We suspect that she left your clan's techniques inside of a special room in the Namikaze estate. We have tried to enter there once before but a barrier was placed around the entire room, I assume only an Uzumaki can break it."

Naruto nodded, "That would be correct. If I can get into that room, anything my mother left could prove highly useful to me."

Sarutobi agreed and handed the boy a set of keys, "Now as for your father-"

"Unimportant." Naruto said cutting him off.

"What?"

"I said its unimportant. The Uzumaki techniques take precedence, all else can be bothered with later if I feel the need to learn it." Naruto said shocking the Hokage, since he was basically calling the fourth's techniques useless for now but this was the boy's decision and if that's what he wanted then so be it.

"Do you know where the Namikaze estate is at?" Sarutobi asked and the boy shook his head no. The Hokage told one of his personal ANBU that were waiting outside of the privacy barrier to fetch Kakashi. A few minutes later the jounin had guided the boy to his sensei's home on the Hokage's orders.

Naruto unlocked the gate and walked in, but stopped when he saw Kakashi moving as well, "If you wouldn't mind Hatake-san." Naruto said as he moved to close the gate before the jounin could get in. Kakashi sighed and nodded, stepping back so that Naruto could close the gate and reset the barrier behind him.

Two hours later the boy emerged from the estate with a slight smile on his face, when Kakashi asked what he found that made him so happy the boy only answered that he found a way to complete one of his goals before resealing the gate and choosing to walk back to his apartment instead of using Shunpo.

The rest of the year went by quickly and today Naruto was walking towards a certain building with plenty of other children flocking inside. He had recently changed his outfit to a black muscle shirt that showed some of his toned chest, he wore black ANBU styled pants and a new white haori with the Uzumaki swirl on the back with the edges of the haori trimmed in the same dark red as the swirl. He wore black sandals and simple black fingerless gloves. His hair had hung down to his shoulders and split apart into points. Finally he still kept his katana on his left hip but had added a kunai pouch to his left thigh as well.

"So this is where I am to spend the next year..." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked at all the children his age running around. "Tch. No getting around it I suppose." He said, resigning himself to his fate and walking towards the classroom that the Hokage told him to go to. Classes started a few minutes ago and Naruto had only now found his assigned room.

Naruto knocked on the door and entered "Hello are you Umino-sensei?" He asked the scarred chuunin.

"Yes, and please call me Iruka. Now what can I help you with?" The man asked.

"I will be joining your class today Iruka-sensei, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said in a flat tone making a few of them gasp at his name including the teacher.

* * *

**AN - **I'm sorry if the pacing for this chapter was a bit rushed or whatever but I wanted to get through the background and most of Naruto's childhood in one go so I don't spend like 3 or 4 chapters on it. Anyway please tell me what you thought and thanks for reading!


	2. The Reaper's Team

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the works this story is based off of.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Uzumaki: The Reaper Clan - II**

"Congratulations on passing your genin exams! I would just like to say that I'm proud of each and every one of you, and I wish you luck in your shinobi careers. Please wait here for your new sensei." Iruka said before disappearing in a shunshin to report to the hokage.

A year has passed since Naruto entered the academy and he had regretted it from day one. The basic academy style Taijutsu they taught was laughable at best to him. Any weapons training only revolved around throwing kunai and shuriken at unmoving logs. Finally when it came to the 'Academy Three' he had a bit of difficulty at first with the Henge and Clone jutsu but with the quick advice of his sword he instantly mastered them.

By only using his overloaded yang chakra he was able to turn the henge into a solid transformation, adversely he was able to isolate his Ying chakra through channeling his Reiryoku to create perfect illusion clones. He had easily taken the number one spot from Sasuke Uchiha but in his honest opinion the boy was much too focused on something else to ever come close to touching him in their spars. Naruto would have wondered what it was that distracted the Uchiha but he didn't care enough to really give it a second thought.

So he sat here now on the last day of the academy waiting for his new 'sensei' to pick him and his two teammates up. He took at quick glance at them and frowned slightly, the first was lazy to the point of sin while the other was so shy and meek that he almost wondered how she became the top kunoichi.

_Then again... _He glanced at the arguing blonde and pink haired girls. _With competition like that, maybe slightly above average would be enough to beat them out._

A few minutes later two Jounin walked in, one a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes and a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. The man eyes the class before calling out "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, Team Ten you're with me." while the woman called for Team Eight.

Naruto got up along with his two teammates and they followed the man to Training ground seventeen, where he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before addressing them, "Alright, here's the deal... you all passed the academy test but now you have to pass my test. I can decide if you become full genin or if you get sent back to the academy, any questions?"

Naruto just stared at him impassively, the lazy one looked like he wanted to say something but gave up half-way through, while the girl looked like she wanted to ask something but didn't speak up.

"Good, now the test is simple. You guys need to snatch a cigarette from my mouth. Now naturally I'm going to be smoking it while you're trying so eventually it will burn out, but I'll give you guys..." He pulled out a small box and peered inside, "Five tries to steal one before I'm all out."

"Sensei." Naruto said in his bored tone of voice, "Is that really all we have to do? No contrived or hidden meaning to it to look into something deeper? Just... steal your cigarette?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Asuma looked sheepish for a moment as he scratched the back of his head, "Hey lay off kid, I tried thinking of a good test but then I sorta... gave up alright? Plus it's not like I'll be making it easy on you guys, so you'll probably need to work together to snatch one anyway which is really the point to these tests anyway so... yeah... just steal my cigarette." He said with a chuckle only for silence to fall throughout the training ground only for it to be broken a few moments later by a groan of 'troublesome.' from the lazy looking guy.

"So... start?" Naruto asked as they continued to just stand there.

"Huh? Oh yeah, go whenever, you're already on the clock since I started smoking this first cigarette." Asuma replied with a smirk before using one of his trench knives to block a sword strike. "Not bad kid, but I'm used to fighting close range with weapons so you're gonna have to do a helluva lot better than that."

Naruto took note of this and raised his fingers, "**Bakudo #1: Sai!**" the attack appeared to be successful only for 'Asuma' to poof away into smoke after he was restrained.

The real Asuma walked out of the treeline with a raised eyebrow, "Some sort of restraining jutsu, ey? Better make sure you don't hit me with it or this test will be too easy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and jumped back towards his team, "Follow me." was all he said before dropping a smoke bomb and retreating into the trees. His teammates were stunned for a moment before regaining themselves and following him.

Naruto led them to a small clearing before sticking out three fingers on each hand and extending them towards the floor, "**Shimmer Barrier.**" A rainbow-colored pyramid encased them a second later.

"The barrier will hide us by bending the light around it but sound can still go out so keep it down." Naruto whispered to his teammates who nodded and grouped up closer. The Lazy one sighed while the girl had a blush across her face and occasionally snuck glances at Naruto who either didn't notice or didn't care.

"So... we need to work together then? How troublesome, do you have a plan?" The lazy one asked to which Naruto shook his head no. "I see... as bothersome as it will be, give me about a minute to think and I'll come up with something."

Naruto looked at him curiously but nodded none the less and all three of them remained perfectly quiet while Shikamaru got on one knee and touched his fingertips together in concentration.

The lazy genin opened his eyes and sighed, "We all seem to have some way or another to capture enemies, my shadow jutsu, Hinata's Juuken and your capture jutsu. Naruto what is the range on your jutsu?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Close to mid range, for long-range I use another but that one only binds their arms not paralyze them." Naruto whispered back.

"That one might be better then... if you can bind his arms so that he can't kawarimi, I can paralyze him with my shadow and then Hinata can go in for the cigarette." He told them and they both nodded.

"When should we start, Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked in her naturally quiet tone.

"I'll go near the tree line and activate my jutsu, as soon as Naruto uses his long-range jutsu I'll try to bind Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru answered looking at Naruto who only closed his eyes and nodded one.

"I will drop the barrier then, get ready." Naruto said before releasing his jutsu and jumping into the trees followed by his teammates. They neared the open area where their sensei was still smoking away. Naruto watched as he pulled out a fresh cigarette and lit it, able to make out only one left in the pack.

Naruto looked back at his two teammates on the forest floor and nodded once at Shikamaru who returned the gesture. Naruto readied himself as he turned back towards Asuma while aiming both palms at him, he was able to feel the reishi in the air spark to life and come together. He carefully aimed at Asuma and intoned, "**Bakudo #4 Hainawa.**"

Shikamaru watched as a bolt of lightning struck their sensei and bound his arms, knowing that was his cue Shikamaru sent out his shadow and smirked after a few seconds. "Shadow Possession Jutsu: Success! You're up Hinata." He told the girl who was standing next to him.

Hinata smiled and jumped out into the clearing where a depressed looking Asuma was standing. She quickly ran up to the bound Asuma and plucked the cancer stick out of his mouth, she was about to cheer when both the cigarette and Asuma both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Not bad, granted that was a clone but you still took the cig from its mouth and that's good enough for me." Asuma said a few feet away, leaning against a tree. "You all did well coming up with a plan and completing your objective."

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the trees and joined Hinata. "B-But we didn't a-actually steal your cigarette A-Asuma-sensei."

Asuma smiled down at the girl and nodded, "Yeah but I never expected you to in the first place. If you three had actually captured me then maybe I'm not so deserving of my jounin rank. The point of the test as I told you earlier was teamwork, as long as you three proved to me that you can work as a team effectively I would have passed you regardless but seeing as you managed to take my shadow clone's cig I'll treat you three to lunch." He said with a smile before walking off only to stop and turn around with a sheepish look, "Uhh, before that though... what are your names?"

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled troublesome.

Naruto just closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

Hinata sweatdropped but smiled shyly and said, "H-Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said in a flat tone.

"Shikamara Nara..." The lazy boy replied.

"Great! Now, we're heading to my favorite BBQ place!" Asuma declared with a grin as he could already taste the pork.

"Thank you for the offer Asuma-sensei but I have something I need to do tonight, where will we be meeting tomorrow?" Naruto asked the man who stopped and turned to the blonde.

"Ah, I see... well uh... here I guess? Umm... say eightish?" Asuma said to which Naruto nodded before he disappeared into thin air only leaving a slight after image behind him.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes before turning to the jounin, "Asuma-sensei... was that the shunshin?" He asked in regards to Naruto's jutsu.

Asuma stared curiously at where the blonde swordsman once stood before shaking his head in negative, "No, when someone uses the shunshin they build up chakra and leave behind a slight chakra signature... Naruto did neither he simply took a step and surged forward at incredible speeds."

"S-Sugoi... N-Naruto-kun is that fast?" Hinata asked in amazement.

Asuma hummed in thought, "Not naturally, I think it's a jutsu, he used it earlier when he tried to take off my head but I never sensed any chakra then either. Perhaps Naruto has some form of energy unique to himself that allows him to use those two jutsu I've never even heard of before and this enhanced speed. I'm not sure if he'll tell us but we can ask him tomorrow and see if he's willing to share... I always heard Uzumaki had special chakra but this is the first time I've actually seen one in action."

"What a drag, that guy just gets more and more mysterious the more I know about him. It's like one question is answered then five more pop up. How troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned out.

"I w-wonder how strong Na-Naruto-kun truly is..." Hinata said in her mousey voice only to get two nods from the two men.

"Well enough about that, I'm getting hungry and going to YaniniQ with or without you guys." Asuma stated before walking down the path back to the village proper.

**XXX**

Back at his apartment Naruto as sitting with his legs crossed on his bed with his sword laying across his lap. He concentrated for a few moments before opening his eyes to a damp sewer, already making his way through the halls to the destination he's memorized by now.

**"Good evening Naruto." **The deep yet oddly soothing voice of a young red-haired man in an all white suit with a red sash holding his white coat closed.

Naruto nodded towards the man, "Good evening Kurama. How are you?"

The man shrugged indifferently, "**Same as always, patiently waiting out my life-sentence.**"

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked slightly in amusement. "I see... how is Byakko? Has she shown any improvement?"

**"Unfortunately not," **Kurama started as he led Naruto towards a large cage where a girl his age was sleeping. **"As you can see she is still in a coma, fusing with your inner darkness has... changed her, and the spread of the corruption only continues." **

Naruto looked down at the half-naked red-haired girl, he could see a white substance that had covered her up to her hips and seemed to be encroaching higher by the minute. Behind her were nine small tails with red tips made of the same bone-like material that covered her lower body, however the ends seemed to draw into a point with a sharpened edge on the bottom of each tail.

"Keep an eye on her Kurama, alert me if anything new comes up." Naruto told the red-haired man.

"**Sure thing... I wouldn't worry about her though, she's half of the Kyuubi, she'll pull through." **Kurama said with a slight smile as he gazed down at his sister in a sense or daughter more accurately seeing as she was created from him.

"I hope she does... now, what will we be learning tonight?" Naruto asked the elder fox.

Kurama smiled and raised his palm at Naruto, "This one is called Hado #31: Shakkaho."

"Shot of red... fire?" Naruto mumbled to himself before using shunpo to dodge a red ball that exploded where he was just standing.

Kurama smiled a little wider. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" This time a much larger red ball formed and rushed towards Naruto who quickly threw up his hands and shouted, "**Bakudo #8 Seki!**" The red ball collided with the blue orb in Naruto's hands only for the red ball to instantly shoot back towards Kurama who pulled out a rose.

"**Rose whip slash.**" Kurama said before destroying the Shakkaho like it was nothing.

"Right, so how do I use this one?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Kurama who just finished coiling his whip.

"**You start like this..."**

**XXX**

After two hours of training in his mindscape Naruto was able to get the technique down to the point that he could train it outside of his body. Kurama smiled before unrolling his whip once more, "**Before you leave, how about a quick spar?**"

Naruto nodded and got into an odd stance before drawing his blade, he channeled his energy into his sword which started to glow before shouting "Cry to the heavens and rend the stars, **CHIGETSU!**"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but I haven't uploaded in a long time and I figured I'd write something up. I'm almost done with the next chapter of shadowfox, just needs some parts rewritten because honestly they were boring and unnecessary. Anyway you now know who Naruto's Zanpakuto are and I will explain later why it's the Kyuubi and why he's split in half. I already know what I'm doing for the 'complete' shikai but next chapter with show his incomplete version.

PS. Regarding Hinata I still plan to keep her out of the harem seeing as she's not an Uzumaki. I understand that neither is Yugito but there is a reason for her to be in it later on. Really the only reason I placed Hina in Naruto's group was because he was the rookie of the year with Shika being the dead last and honestly who was going to be top kunoichi? Sakura? Fuck no. Ino? Maybe, but still no. I still think Kishi was high on something when he made fucking Sakura the 'top kunoichi' instead of one of Hinata or Ino both of which have clan training. Enough about that though, Hina is top kunoichi so she's on team 10. Deal with it.


End file.
